Warthog Mob
The Warthog Mob are a wild group made up of 5 adults and 4 pups. The group has grown in numbers do to Loretta's big litters and are of ot he feircest mobs around often attacking group bigger them themselves. The were lead by an infomous pair Loretta and Kuzco. After the lost of Loretta her daughter Abby became the dominant female. After all the adult natal-males dispersed, the Warthogs were joined by three Whisker rovers, Juno established dominance. Dominant Pair When the gropu first formed Loretta became the dominant female along with Kuzco. After Loretta died Abby became the dominant female. Kuzco left the group and his son VWHM040 became the dominant male for a short while. In Janaury 2013 the adult males left the group allowing three Whisker rovers to join the group, the oldest Juno became the new dominant male. Current Members Warthog have 15 memebrs as of April 2013. Abby (VWHF011) Dominant Female Juno (VWM125) Dominant Male Sabota (VWM128) Savuka (VWM129) VWHF032 VWHF036 VWHF038 VWHF042 VWHM045 VWHF046 VWHP047 VWHP048 VWHP049 VWHP050 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Warthog. Cathy (VWHF001) Loretta (VWHF002) Kronk (VWHM003) Kuzco (VWHM004) Pacha (VWHM005) Minga (VWHF006) Pokey (VWHM007) Gumby (VWHM008) Denali (VWHF009) Katie (VWHF010) Abby (VWHF011) Dennis (VWM012) Boots (VWHF013) Carly (VWHF014) Barrie (VWHF015) Jumbo (VWHM016) Pumba (VWHM017) Timone (VWHM018) Piglet (VWHM019) Sherly (VWHF020) Cleo (VWHF021) Lavern (VWHM022) Leo (VWHM023) Anita (VWHF024) Little Man (VWHM025) VWHP026 Tortis (VWHM027) VWHF028 Bull (VWHM029) VWHF030 Lennie (VWHM031) VWHF032 VWHP033 VWHM034 VWHM035 VWHF036 VWHM037 VWHF038 VWHM039 VWHM040 VWHM041 VWHF042 VWHM043 VWHM044 VWHM045 VWHF046 Juno (VWM125) Sabota (VWM128) Savuka (VWM129) VWHP047 VWHP048 VWHP049 VWHP050 Rivals The Warthog's main rivals are Eagles Mob. Their other rivals are the Kool Katsand Ardvark. History January 2009: Warthogs was formed by Cathy and Loretta and Kronk, Kuzco and Pacha. Cathy gave birth to Minga, Pokey, Gumby and Denali. Loretta and Kuzco are the dominant pair. February 2009: Loretta was pregnant. March 2009: Loretta gave birth to Abby, Kattie, Dennis and Boots. One encounter with Kool Kats. Boots was adopted into the Kool Kats. April 2009: '''The Warthog raied the Kool Kat's burrow and killed all the pups. '''May 2009: '''Cathy was pregnant. Pacha went roving three times. '''June 2009: Cathy gave birth to Carly, Barrie and Jumbo July 2009: Mr. Jack appeared ones. Kronk went roving twice. August 2009: One encounter with a wild group. Pacha went roving. September 2009: '''Loretta was pregnant. She evicted Cathy three times. '''October 2009: One encounter with Kool Kats. Loretta gave birth to Pumba, Timone and Piglet. Cathy appeared five times and was absent. November 2009: Two encounter with Kool Kats. December 2009: '''Minga was pregnant. Cathy was evicted by Loretta. '''January 2010: Minga gave birth to Sherly and Cleo and Lavern. Cathy left the group and formed the Dragons. February 2010: '''Gumby went roving and Loretta was pregnant. One encounter with Kool Kats. '''March 2010: One encounter with Kool Kats. Loretta gave birth to Leo, VWHF024 and Little Man April 2010: '''One encounter with Lions. '''May 2010: '''Two encounters with Puff Adders. '''June 2010: One encounter with Kool Kats. Loretta was pregnant. July 2010: Loretta gave birth to VWHP026, Tortis and WHF028. Kronk and Pacha went roving and were absent. August 2010: '''Kronk and Pacha left the group and formed the Ardvark. VWHP026 was predated. '''September 2010: One encounter with Ardvark. October 2010: '''Gumby and Dennis went roving. Kattie was pregnant. '''November 2010: One encounter with Puff Adder. Kattie gave birth to Bull, VWHF030 and VWHM031. December 2010: Loretta was pregnant. She evicted Minga, Kattie and Abby. Janaury 2011: '''Loretta gave birth to VWHF032, VWHP033, VWHM034 and VWHM035. '''February 2011: '''Gumby, Pokey, Dennis and Jumbo joined the Puff Adders. VWHP033 was predated. Abby mated with Super Cat '''March 2011: Abby was pregnent. Pacha apeared twice One encounter with Ardvark April 2011: Loretta aborted. Minga, Abby and Katie were all pregnent. May 2011: Katie had a miscarrige. Abby aborted. Minga gave birth to VWHF036, VWHM037, VWHF038, VWHM039 and VWHM040. June 2011: Group split: Minga, Denali, Carly, Berrie and Cleo, VWHM031, VWHM034, VWHM035 and VWHM039 left the group with Acid. July 2011: 'Two encounters with Eagles. Loretta maybe pregnent '''August 2011: '''Loretta was pregnent. She evicted Abby, Katie, Sherly, VWHF024 and VWHF028. '''September 2011: '''Loretta gave birth to VWHM041, VWHF042 and VWHM043. One encounter with Ardvark '''October 2011: '''Loretta died defending her pups from the Ardvark. Abby became the new dominant female. '''November 2011: '''Sherly was pregnant. Kuzco, Piglet, Timone, Pumba, Lavern, Leo, Little Man and Tortis went roving. '''December 2011: '''Sherly aborted. Kuzco, Piglet, Timone, Pumba, Lavern, Leo, Little Man, Tortis and Bull went roving. '''January 2012: ' Lavern, Leo, Little Man, Tortis and Bull left the group. Febuary 2012: Kuzco, Piglet and Timone went roving. '''March 2012: '''Abby aborted. April 2012: Kuzco, Piglet, Timone and Pumba left the group. May 2012: VWHM040 became the new dominant male. '''June 2011: VWHM039 went roving. July 2012: '''Moltan appeared Kattie attacked Abby but lost. '''August 2012: '''Abby was pregnent. Kattie, Sherly, VWHF024, VWHF028 and VWHF030 were evicted and left the group. '''September 2012: '''VWHF036 was pregnant. Abby lost her litter. '''November 2012: '''VWHF036 gave birth to VWHP044, VWHM045 and VWHF046. '''December 2012: '''VWHM039, VWHM040, VWHM041 and VWHM043 went roving. '''Janaury 2013: '''VWHM039, VWHM040, VWHM041 and VWHM043 left the group. Juno, Sabota and Savuka joined the group. Juno became the dominant male. '''February 2013: '''VWHM044 was predated. '''March 2013: '''Abby was pregnant. VWHF032, VWHF036, VWHF038 and VWHF042 '''April 2013: Abby gave birth to VWHP047, VWHP048, VWHP049 and VWHP050. May 2013 June 2013: July 2013: August 2013: September 2013 October 2013: November 2013: December 2013; Savuka and VWHM045 left the group. Category:Meerkat Mobs